


Father Dearest

by TheDarkLordMegatron



Series: Gift Fics [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Babies, Cor's a good dad, Fluff, Kid Fic, Parenthood, baby prompto, dad cor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLordMegatron/pseuds/TheDarkLordMegatron
Summary: Parenthood was never something Cor had envisioned for himself, but he wouldn't trade Prompto for the world.





	Father Dearest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosewhip43](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewhip43/gifts).

> This is a gift for rosewhip43 as thanks for helping me out on Kofi! 
> 
> We could all use some dad Cor fluff in our lives am I right?

There is nothing on Eos that Cor loves more than his child.

He loves his son’s chubby cheeks and the way they puff up when he’s sulking over being denied another Chocobo toy. He loves the way Prompto waves at everyone they pass as Cor carries him through the Citadel and the infectious laughter that follows when someone waves back or pulls a funny face. He adores the way his child snuggles up beneath his blankets when he’s put to bed, cuddles one of his many toys close and tells him he loves him.

Prompto is without a doubt the most important and precious thing in Cor’s life.

However, as much as his heart swells with pride and love at the mere thought of his little boy, there are plenty of times when he desperately wishes for nothing more than a few blessed hours of peace. How he wishes he could pass Prompto over to someone else, collapse on the couch he keeps in his office and drink enough caffeine that his bring thinks he’s able to scale the side of the Citadel.

Alas, as Regis and Clarus warned him when he first signed the adoption papers, moments of peace were few and far between. Instead, he’s forced to suffer through numerous attempts to complete his paperwork with a wriggling two-year-old in his lap.

“Prom,” He sighs as a little finger creeps towards his nostril for the fourth time in ten minutes. Setting his pen down atop the requisition forms he’s been trying to work through, he looks down at his son. 

Prompto, seeing that his father’s attention is solely on him, giggles mischievously before completely his finger’s journey and planting it firmly in Cor’s nose.

“Oh you think that’s funny do you?” Cor questions, attempting to keep a straight face as he takes hold of the tiny wrist. “Think it’s funny to torment your father huh?” Prompto grins up at him and nods “Do you know what happens to little boys who bully their daddies?” A shake of the head, “They get eaten by the tickle monster!” Before his son has a chance to try and escape, Cor scoops him up from his lap and carefully deposits him on the desk, digging his fingers into Prompto’s sides.

The reaction is instantaneous, Prompto lets out an ear-piercing squeal and flails around, desperately trying to escape the attack.

“Daddy noooo!” He laughs, putting a hand over Cor’s mouth and pushing. Of course, he is no match for his father and instead, Cor pretends to bite the little fingers which only sends Prompto into further hysterics. “No fair!”

“So fair!” Cor laughs, relenting his tickle attack only to swing Prompto up into his arms and dance them both around his office, paperwork long forgotten in favour of entertaining his son.

Giggling wildly, Prompto clings onto Cor’s neck as they spin only to shriek when Cor trips over the chair leg and expertly falls onto his back, Prompto held firmly to his chest. 

“Oopsie!” Prompto giggles as reaches out to pat Cor’s cheeks.

“A big oopsie,” Cor agrees as he catches one of the tiny arms and places a kiss on the wrist. “I guess daddy needs to be more careful huh buddy?” Prompto nods before attempting to wriggle free of the hold his father has on him. Taking pity on his son and the way his face has gone red in frustration, Cor releases him and watches on in amusement as Prompto toddles across to the couch, expertly drags his blanket off of it and returns to his side. Only instead of climbing onto his chest and taking a nap, as he often did, Prompto throws the fabric over Cor’s head and giggles almost manically. 

“Oh no!” Cor laments, placing a hand on his chest and reaching the other arm out, “I’ve gone blind!”

Beneath the blanket, he grins as he listens to Prompto run around his office and while he’s content to lay there and allow his son to run riot, he’s still prepared to move at a moment’s notice if needs be. 

“Stay away from the cupboards,” He warns, only to sigh at the mischevious giggle that comes as a response. That giggle never bodes well. 

Cor’s not quite sure how long he’s been laying on the floor when one of the drawers slides open and Prompto makes a triumphant noise, only that his back has started to ache and he’s fairly certain that Prompto must have spilt shampoo onto the blanket for the strawberry scent to be as strong as it is.

“Daddy!” Prompto calls as his footsteps get closer, “Daddy look!” The blanket is unceremoniously yanked away before being immediately replaced by a bright yellow Chocobo plushie. A plushie that Cor is absolutely certain he did not buy but is fairly sure that he knows who did.

“Now where did that come from?” He questions, reaching out to snag Prompto by the waist and lift his son, Chocobo and all, onto his chest.

“Uncle Clare!” 

Of course it was. 

What a surprise.

Once again Clarus had taken it upon himself to fuel his son’s Chocobo obsession. Looks like he’s going to be making a trip to Kids Cove to buy up all of their Moogle merchandise once again. Gladiolus had a big enough room, it’s not like they wouldn’t have anywhere to put it and if the little boy really didn’t want it all, well, Cor’s fairly confident that they’ll be used to fuel the Prince’s growing love of the creatures.

“Uncle Clarus huh?” Prompto nods, hugging the plushie against his chest, “So what’s this one called?” He asks as he rolls onto his knees, carefully moving Prompto into his lap in the process.

"Bo three!" And there’s the famous Leonis imagination doing its thing.

“That’s a very good name Prom. He’ll be a good friend for Bo and Bo two.” As well as the other twelve or so plushies that are hidden around his son’s bedroom.

“The bestest!” Prompto says firmly before hiding his face in the soft fabric.

Accepting that his paperwork is now a lost cause, not that he expected anything different to happen when his sitter cancelled on him the night before, Cor stands in one fluid motion, shifting Prompto onto his hip.

“Tell you what, why don’t we go and find Noctis? You can introduce him to Bo three.” 

Prompto gasps in delight, rapidly nodding his head “Noct! Go find Noct daddy!” Laughing softly, Cor leans in to press a kiss to his son’s forehead before making his way out of the office. If nothing else he might be able to pawn Prompto off onto whoever has been roped into watching over Noctis for the day, he could at least then tell Regis that he’d made a conscious effort to try and get something done today.

Parenthood was never something he’d envisioned for himself, but as he strolls through the Citadel, Prompto safe in his arms and laughing away to himself as he talks to his Chocobo, he can’t help but be grateful that it found him all the same. Even if it did nearly cause an international incident in the process and result in him being pulled up in front of a tribunal. It was completely worth it and he wouldn’t trade Prompto for the world.

“Love you daddy” Prompto pipes up as they get into the elevator.

Smiling softly Cor gently bumps his forehead against his son’s, “Love you too kiddo.”


End file.
